The use of cameras for self-imaging has become very popular, and cameras are being incorporated in many different types of devices. Most popularly, mobile telephones and other portable electronic devices commonly contain cameras that are capable of capturing high quality images both of a user and of the user's surroundings.
Photographs of users captured with smartphones and other mobile devices are commonly shared with friends and others using various social networking services and websites. A user may capture an image of himself or herself for general sharing, for representing the user in conjunction with social services, for use as an online avatar, for use as identification, etc. In addition, cameras are used ubiquitously for things such as security, surveillance, identification, authentication.